dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Freezer
Freezer (jap. フリーザ [Furīza], pl. Frezer) - biało-fioletowy kosmita - przez pewien okres najpotężniejszy (zaraz po starszym bracie i ojcu) wojownik we wszechświecie, noszący miano imperatora między-galaktycznego. Jest synem "władcy" świata - Cold Daiō i młodszym bratem Coolera. Jako że wywodzi się z rasy "której ciągle mało" przemierzał kosmos podbijając coraz to nowe planety i sprzedając najbogatszym cywilizacjom. Jest dobrze wychowany i do wszystkich zwraca się per "pan/pani". Podporządkował sobie jedną z najbardziej agresywnych i niepokornych ras - Saiyan. Zaoferował im nowe technologie w zamian za wykonywanie rozkazów. Na początku było to opłacalne dla Saiyan, lecz po pewnym czasie stali się oni jego niewolnikami i byli zmuszeni mu służyć pod groźbą eliminacji. Freezer pomimo swojej siły nie zatracił zmysłów i nie stał się bezmózgim mięśniakiem, lecz nawet w czwartej formie zachował czystość umysłu i zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Był tak okrutny i bezwzględny, że nawet sam Północny Kaiō bał się z nim zadrzeć. To właśnie on jest zabójcą i likwidatorem całej rasy Saiyan w tym ojca Son Gokū (Bardocka) i ojca Vegety (Króla Vegety). Również okrutnie i z zimną krwią zabił wszystkich mieszkańców Namek. Tylko Nail był w stanie stawić opór jednak po dłuższym czasie przegrał walkę. Młody Namaeczanin zginąłby gdy by nie połączenie z Piccolo. Freezer pragnął zebrać Smocze Kule i zyskać dzięki ich mocy wieczne życie. Cechami charakterystycznymi Freezera były dwa mocne rogi na głowie, oraz głos psychopaty, który umiejętnie podłożył Ryūsei Nakao. . =Formy Freezera= Pierwsza Forma (jap* Furîza dai 1 keitai) [thumb|left|86px| [1 ]] To podstawowa forma Freezera, maksymalna jej moc to około 530 tysięcy [J]. Najczęściej porusza się w szybkim pojeździe latającym. Nosi pancerz ochronny, jest niski, ma dwa rogi na głowie i ogon oraz błyszczące (jakby pomalowane fioletową szminką) usta. W tej formie walczył na Namek z Nailem, Gohanem i Kulilinem. Podczas walki z silnym Vegetą był zmuszony do przejścia do drugiej formy. Druga Forma (jap* Furîza dai 2 keitai) [thumb|68px| [2 ]] Kolejne stadium Freezera. Siła ciosu wzrasta do 1 000 000 J. Jest niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie. Gdy przybiera tę postać podczas walki z Vegetą w jego wyglądzie zachodzą wyraźne zmiany. Staje się dużo wyższy, bardziej muskularny i pogrubia mu się ogon. Rogi zaginają się do wewnątrz, a na głowie i ramionach pojawiają się fioletowe koła. Staje się bardziej podobny do ojca. W tej formie dalej walczy z Vegetą i Piccolo. Ten drugi po połączeniu z Nailem zmusza go do kolejnej transformacji. Trzecia Forma (jap* Furîza dai 3 keitai) [thumb|left|110px| [3 ]] W tej postaci Freezer wygląda najbardziej bestialsko. Jego szyja zanika, a głowa wydłuża się i spłaszcza. Na plecach i rękach pojawiają się kolce, przybiera postać myśliwego podobną do Obcego z komiksu "Alien". Fioletowy pancerz rozrasta się w okolicy ramion. Był w niej króciutko ale zdążył pokonać Piccolo i mocno pobić Vegetę. Chełpiąc sobie, że to dopiero połowa jego możliwości oraz chcąc pokazać max przeszedł do formy finalnej. Czwarta Forma (jap* Furîza saishû keitai) [thumb|left|84px| [4 ]] To ostatnia z naturalnych zmian zachodzących w ciele tyrana. Dzielimy ją na dwie Freezer 4 i Freezer o pełnej mocy. Energia początkowo nie ulega zmianie i jest niewyczuwalna, raczej jegothumb|95px| 100% Mocy spokój i opanowanie zwiększa się, może on jednak podnieść ją aż do 120 mln jako Freezer o pełnej mocy. W tej formie następuje całkowita metamorfoza co do wyglądu. Opada stara skorupa i z wnętrza wychodzi całkiem nowa postać. Nie ma już rogów, a jego głowa przybiera kształt kuli. Ma kolor biały z fioletowym kołem na czubku. Podobne koła Freezer ma na ramionach. W tym stadium zabił Dendego, Vegetę i Kulilina, co spowodowało osiągnięcie poziomu SSJ przez Son Gokū. Po niezwykle długiej walce został pokonany przez niego i zdany na jego łaskę. Son pozwolił Freezerowi odejść lecz pycha "rzekomo wszechmocnego" nie pozwoliła dopuści mu myśli, że zwykły "małpiszon" (bo tak nazywał Saiyan) może być od niego silniejszy i ułaskawić go. Mimo przewagi Saiyanina Freezer dalej walczył aż stał się ofiarą swojego własnego Kienzan. Wcześniej jednak uszkodzili jądro planety Namek co spowodowało naruszenie stabilizacji wnętrza i wywołało wybuch. Tuż przed eksplozją umierający Freezer tracąc honor ukorzył się przed Gokū błagając go o odrobinę energii potrzebnej do przetrwania (bowiem mógł on przebywać do woli w próżni). Son jako, że miał bardzo dobre serce i nie mógł patrzeć na umierającą bestię zgodził się i podarował imperatorowi moc w czystej postaci, ten drugi jednak nie użył jej do przetrwania ale wykorzystał przeciw swojemu dobroczyńcy, który bezproblemowo się obronił odbijając pocisk i tym samym wysłał tyrana w kosmos, poza orbitę Namek. Mechaniczny Freezer (jap* Meka Furîza) thumb|left|100px| mecha Ta forma została skonstruowana przez naukowców na planecie Cold z polecenia jego ojca Cold Daiō. Połączył on niekompletne szczątki syna, które latały w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z częściami bardzo wytrzymałego stopu. Siła Freezera po rekonstrukcji zwiększa jego optymalny poziom na ponad 150 mln J. Razem wyruszyli na Ziemię, aby się zemścić na Super Saiyaninie. Moc Freezera pozostała bez zmian, lecz nauczył się nie ignorować Saiyan i to nie dało mu większej korzyści ponieważ został szybko i bez problemu zgładzony przez Trunksa z przyszłości, który pociął go na drobne kawałki swoim mieczem i spalił Burning Attackiem. Jego ojcu dał fory w postaci miecza, (pozwolił mu walczyć jego własnym orężem)lecz Coldowi nic miecz nie pomógł i uległ unicestwiony pociskiem Ki. = Dalsze losy Freezera = Później Freezer nie odgrywał zbyt dużej roli, pokazano go w walce z Gokū i Paikuhanem po śmierci Cella, oraz gdy Janemba uwolnił wszystkich z piekła, czy też podczas pojedynku Gokū i Vegety z Majin Bū oraz w Sadze Super Androida #17 u boku Cella walczył z małym Gokū. Jego kopia walczyła również Wojownikami Z podczas potyczki z Dr Raichim. Kategoria:Postacie